


A Desire for an Answer

by kyphon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyphon/pseuds/kyphon
Summary: transgenderfication beam, but on asmodeus
Kudos: 3





	A Desire for an Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP since I just created this account and I don’t have a single clue on how to write, however as an asmo stan, I must do my best for my mans so bear with me

asmo Britney Spears cosplay hdgddd I’m sorry


End file.
